Alexi Mayhew
Alexi Mayhew is an officer of the City Watch of Dunwall introduced in the first issue of Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit. She appears in later issues of the limited comic series as well as making an appearance in Dishonored 2. Her speech and mannerisms indicate she is a friend of Corvo Attano, as they seem comfortable enough with each other to trade light sarcasms, and Corvo thinks very highly of her.Letter from Corvo Alexi also shows an in-depth knowledge of the Watch members under her command. Biography Alexi was born in Potterstead to Paulina and Gideon Mayhew,Answer from the Mayhew Family and had moved to Dunwall by 1841. Growing up, she was a close personal friend of Emily Kaldwin, even being allowed to take carriage rides with the young Empress. On one such journey, a group of Regenters ambushed the carriage at a time when Corvo was too far away to render aid. Alexi helped Emily hold off the Regenters, even throwing a lit grenade back at them, until the City Watch arrived and arrested the attackers. When she turned 18, she was immediately appointed to the Watch.The Child Empress By 1850, she was a lieutenant''Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit, and by 1852, Emily had personally promoted her to captain. ''The Wyrmwood Deceit Issue 1 Alexi is stationed at Dunwall Tower where she has elite members of the Watch train, some against the Royal Protector himself. She is quite impressed with the young Watch Officer Cottings and remarks upon her skills. Issue 2 Alexi crosses paths with Cottings on her way to an incident at a known Roaring Boys den in the Distillery District. Issue 3 Alexi has a squad of guards investigate an apartment, following Cottings's lead on the contraband operation. When the lead turns out to be an incendiary trap, she ceases the investigation, judging it too dangerous without Corvo's assistance. ''Dishonored 2'' After welcoming Emily to her mother's remembrance ceremony, she opens the doors to allow Emily entrance. After the coup, when Mortimer Ramsey seals the protagonist in Emily's office, Alexi tries to intervene, but is stabbed by Ramsey. She survives until the protagonist escapes and is able to speak briefly before dying of her wound. If Corvo is the protagonist, he is saddened by her death and writes to her family, describing her as "brave, loyal and selfless until the end", promising that her death will be properly memorialized. Trivia *Alexi is one of the few people to know that the Imperial Safe Room actually exists; among the majority of the City Watch, it is merely a rumor. *In both The Wyrmwood Deceit and Dishonored 2, Alexi wears a unique uniform. It is, in fact, a reskin of the uniform worn by officers of the Grand Guard. Gallery alexi mayhew.jpg|Concept Art of Alexi Mayhew Alexi2.jpg|Alexi with Corvo. Alexi3.jpg|Alexi discusses matters with Corvo. Alexi Stabbed.png|Alexi is fatally stabbed by Ramsey. Alexi Dying.png|A dying Alexi is comforted by Corvo. References ru:Алекси Мэйхью zh:阿列克西·梅修 Category:Female Characters Category:City Watch Category:Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Dishonored 2 Characters